


Whispers on the Breeze

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [233]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Series, Prophecy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The setting sun is in the distance behind him, and the sky before him deepens to purple-black and stars begin their own form of Morse code in their twinkling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers on the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 August 2016  
> Word Count: 259  
> Prompt: night  
> Summary: The setting sun is in the distance behind him, and the sky before him deepens to purple-black and stars begin their own form of Morse code in their twinkling.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really struggled with this story. I had the first two sentences, then sat there for the better part of half an hour before anything else came to me. I was close to just ditching the story, but I knew that I would hate myself for giving up. So I stuck it out and got this. I think it worked out decently, and I didn't let myself take the easy way out and ignore it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.

He sits quietly on the lanai with a tumbler of scotch in one hand, a cigar in the other. He stares out into the distance, a frown deepening the lines of age and experience around eyes and mouth. The setting sun is in the distance behind him, and the sky before him deepens to purple-black and stars begin their own form of Morse code in their twinkling. A soft breeze rustles the leaves in the trees a dozen or so yards from the stones upon which he sits, but it doesn't soothe him as much as he wishes it would.

So caught up in his thoughts, he doesn't notice the additional rustling in the very trees so close to his position. Likely, he considers the noise is made by some of the wild creatures that run freely through his lands. If only he would take a closer look, he would see the old woman watching him from a distance. Or perhaps he wouldn't see her; her shapeless black dress and hood cover the majority of her body and hair. She is careful to remain in the shadows, a broad grin stretching her lips into a corpse's rictus, the look made more macabre by her milky left eye.

"The end is coming, John Lyons," she murmurs, her words as the sighing of the breeze through the trees. "The serpent will never wear the diadem he so covets, but he will never know this until it's too late." And then she fades back into the shadows with a low, raspy chuckle.


End file.
